Forgotten
by nightowl1312
Summary: "I've returned to unite our two camps, Camp Jupiter & Camp Halfblood, for the greater good of the world." Callie Caelum never thought a camp could change her life. But a week at Camp Halfblood took all her friends & sent her where she belongs, Camp Jupiter. All memories of her are erased, but years later she has to go back. Can she unite the camps or will the world be in the dark?
1. Chapter 1

_The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step._

_ - Lao-tzu_

Chapter 1 – Third Person POV

Three girls stood outside Asheville High School, backpacks slung over their shoulders. They seemed to be making plans. In fact, the whole school population seemed to be making plans. Who could blame them? Today had been the last day of school before summer break, and now, they were standing on the brink of summer vacation. These particular girls had just finished their freshman year of high school, ninth grade, and were thankful for the break.

"I think I'm heading back down to Florida," a girl with long blonde hair said, the shortest of the three.

The girl's hair seemed to be bleached blonde, although she insisted it was natural. Her eyes were sky blue, changing between blue and grey with her mood. She had tan skin like she had just come from the beach, and she was surprisingly muscular (not manly muscular, but muscular in a way which was good for a girl), as were all of the girls. She wasn't very tall, probably barely reaching 5'5".

The other blonde girl laughed.

"That's where you go every summer! Why don't you just stay here for once?"

This blonde girl was tall, but not as tall as the third girl. Her hair was long, but not as long as the first girl's had been. Her eyes were a blue-green color, which were often more blue than green. Her skin was somewhat tan, still tanner than the third girl's, but very pale in comparison to the first. She had long eyelashes and perfect lips, like she spent hours daily on her makeup, which she insisted she wore very little of.

"Please Olivia," the first girl replied. "I've offered for both of you to come with me every summer since sixth grade, and you've never accepted! It's your fault you don't see me until we're a good deal through the summer."

"Not the point Callie," the third girl said. "We just want you to spend time with us during the whole summer, and preferably, here."

The third girl was the tallest of the three. She had medium brown hair, also cut at a medium length. Her eyes were swampy green, but with hints of gold in them. She was the palest of the group, but the most muscular. She promised she never worked out, but her friends had decided she'd had to, since the only sport she played was softball.

"But don't you want the adventure Sam?" Callie said. "You're always complaining about how boring your life is."

All the girls laughed, and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Life with my sister and her husband is very exciting thank you very much," she told her short blonde friend. "Besides, you don't have to watch three little kids running around, praying they don't get into trouble or get hurt."

Callie laughed, seemingly taking this into consideration.

"It would be a break," she said in a song-like voice. "You could be free of your duties for a whole summer."

"Please," Olivia scoffed. "She couldn't leave those kids for the whole summer. She's attached to those babies."

"At least I don't have attachment issues to every single person I know," Sam retorted.

It was all just a joke, and the three girls knew it. They all started laughing again, remembering how depressed Olivia was when she figured out a guy she'd known since kindergarten wasn't going to the same school as her. She didn't even like the kid, but she was attached.

That's when the boys appeared. There were three of them as well, two tall ones and a much smaller one, the shortest person of the six now gathered.

"Hey!" the shortest boy exclaimed.

The boy was pale, with dark hair and dark eyes. He was no taller than 5'3", but he had some serious muscle on him for his size. He seemed to carry himself with confidence, but he used crutches to walk. He seemed to be disabled, but he didn't act like it.

Callie smiled at the boy.

"Hey Frankie," she said cheerily. "We're all just talking about summer. What are y'all doing?"

The second tallest boy laughed.

"I'm going hiking," he said. "Adam and I want to camp on the peak this year once we make it, not just head right back down."

The boy was as tall as Sam was, with skin a good mix between hers and Olivia's. His eyes were emerald green, and his face was dotted with a few freckles. He was muscular, even more so than Frankie. Girls swooned over him, and none of them denied it either.

Olivia nodded.

'Hiking sounds fun," she said. "My dad wouldn't dream of taking me though."

The blonde was accident prone, and anything that involved physical activity or contact was bound to be dangerous for her.

The group laughed, and the tallest boy spoke up.

"I think you'd be fun to have on a hiking trip."

The way the boy spoke indicated he was confident. He probably was a popular boy at Asheville High, and he knew it. He was tall, the tallest of the group, and probably over six feet tall. He had short, dark hair and gray-blue eyes. They never changed color, unlike Callie's, and were bright and full of light when he was happy. He was fairly tan, almost exactly like Olivia. The boy was muscular too.

"Shut up Jordan. You don't know what you're talking about," Olivia retorted.

"Yeah," Callie cut in. "Even a trip to the bowling alley is hazardous for her."

The six of them laughed, and the second boy spoke.

"I'd take her anyways. She'd be a laugh."

"Grady," Sam warned. "You don't know what you would be getting yourself into."

"Yeah," Frankie said. "She's even worse than me trying to run without my crutches."

The five of them had only seen it once, and it was pretty terrible to watch. He had gone everywhere, and it had reminded Grady of a fish on dry land.

The group laughed.

"Hey," Frankie said. "I'm heading to a summer camp this summer, and I wanted to know if anyone would be interested in coming."

He raised an eyebrow, like he was expecting an answer.

"I'm in," Jordan said. "There'll be basketball right?"

Frankie laughed and nodded.

"I'm in too I guess," Sam said. "I've got nothing better to do."

"I guess I'm in as well," Olivia said.

"Do they have rock climbing?" Grady questioned.

"Yes," Frankie assured him.

"I'm in," Grady said.

All eyes turned to Callie.

"What?" she said. "I'm going to Florida!"

Olivia shoved her.

"Come on," she said. "One whole summer, all six of us, and we're all together."

Callie sighed.

"Fine," she said. "My mom's going to kill me, but I'm in."

Cheers rose up and Callie was wrapped in a hug by Olivia and Sam. She was happy, but she knew her mom wouldn't be. So she ignored the thought that her mom was going to murder her, and focused on having a good time.

"When do we leave?" Sam asked eagerly.

"Tomorrow at noon sound okay?" Frankie asked.

The group nodded earnestly.

"Tomorrow it is," Jordan said. "See you guys then."

With smiles and waves all around, the group dispersed and went home to pack.

* * *

First chapter! I'm so excited to be writing this story for you! Sorry about the horrible summary in the beginning, but I promise, the story is much better than the summary.

I'll be trying to post a chapter a week, and I've already got nine more chapters written, and I'm currently working on Chapter 11.

Do you have ideas for the quotes at the beginning of the chapters? I've got a few, but I need some more. Message me or comment them please?

Comment and favorite!

Thanks, Callie.

1.20.14


	2. Chapter 2

_I found a new hope and courage swept over me._

_- Owl City_

Chapter 2- Third Person POV

There was a group of six people, all standing in the parking lot of the local Sweetbay Supermarket. They all had numerous bags with them, like they were going on a trip. If this was your assumption, you would be correct. These six people are the very same people that were gathered in front of the school yesterday, the ones you've heard so much about. They were all jittery and excited, Olivia bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I'm so excited!" she exclaimed. "I've always wanted to go to a whole summer long camp!"

Frankie nodded earnestly, but something about the way he was acting hinted he knew a bit more about this camp than he had told them.

"Yeah," Grady replied back. "It should be much more fun than the usual mountain climbing my brother and I do every summer."

Nods from the whole group were seen, as if they all agreed that this would be a good time.

"How'd you're mom take the news?" Frankie asked Callie, and the girl sighed.

"I was surprised she didn't shun me. She yelled at me for a good amount of time about how I was breaking tradition and favoring friends over family. Then she launched into how Florida was the place where she met dad, and how she wanted to go there in remembrance of him. Then she kind of apologized I guess, and said she hoped I had a good time," she said, shrugging.

Everyone in their little group had figured out the real reason Callie's family kept going down to Florida, which was not to remember her father, who had abandoned both her and her mother. It was really to see if he would come back again, maybe take her back. But what nobody knew was that Callie's mom knew something more about her ex-husband than she would ever share with her daughter.

"I guess that's okay," Jordan cut in, breaking the awkward silence that had taken place. "It's better than no apology at all."

Callie nodded. Her mom had never been that forgiving, and she had always been very harsh, which was strange, since she was a model, and was usually seen as very kind.

Frankie checked his watch.

"Is it time to go?" Sam asked the boy, and he nodded.

A big black van pulled into the parking lot. On its sides, the words "Delphi Strawberries" were painted on it in big orange letters, but due to the sixes' dyslexia, they couldn't read it.

A big man sat in the front. He seemed to be built like a wrestler, but had an abnormally large head. His eyes were smaller than usual, and were light blue.

"That's Argus," Frankie said, pointing to the man. "He's driving us to the camp, since we can't."

They all went to the back of the truck, opening it and piling their bags in. Jordan shut it, and they all climbed in.

It was a three row van, one that some schools in the area used to transport their students to sports games instead of a bus. Callie and Olivia sat in the middle, all three boys in the back, and Sam up front, lying on the seat, saying she needed her rest since it was only noon and she should still be sleeping.

"Yeah," Olivia joked. "You need that beauty sleep."

The girl wacked Olivia with her arm, missing by a hair. It didn't matter to Callie or Olivia though, because they were too busy laughing at her joke. None of the boys seemed to be amused though, but it made sense, since they were engaged in their own conversation.

"This is going to be a long trip," Sam sighed, staring up at the roof, hands folded on her stomach.

"Yeah," Callie said. "And it's going to be a long stay too. I hope you don't get homesick Olivia."

Olivia shoved her friend.

"That's not funny Callie," she laughed, clearly lying.

The two laughed, and Sam dropped out of the conversation, doing what she called "resting her eyes" and the rest called "sleeping".

"The camp is in Long Island, New York," Frankie announced suddenly.

"So will I get to see the Statue of Liberty?" Olivia asked eagerly.

"We're not there to sight see Liv," Jordan interjected.

Callie shot him a look which said clearly that they could do whatever they wanted to, and he glared back. It was all a joked though, you could tell when Callie started laughing at his narrowed eyes.

"Get a room," Grady muttered under his breath, and both Jordan and Callie started whaling on him.

"Take it back," Jordan threatened, "or your nose will be pounded into your skull."

"Shut up," Callie growled, "or you won't have a skull."

The two had only become friends recently, and before that they had disliked each other immensely. So when people made couple comments about them, which was all in good nature, joking off of how they had previously hated each other, they had a silent agreement not to let the offender get away with it.

They didn't finish with Grady until he had pleaded that he meant no harm by the comment, and that it was the first thing that popped into his mind. Even then, the pair gave a final smack, and left him be.

It seemed like minutes, but soon, they had arrived at the base of a big hill, which seemed to be empty.

The excitement that was in the air seemed to freeze up for a moment, all ten eyes resting on the peak of the hill. Notice only ten eyes rested on the hill. The other two pairs were examining the scenery opposite the hill.

"Something's not right," Frankie murmured under his breath. "Something should have happened by now."

Argus said nothing, just nodded solemnly and gazed out at the road they had just come from menacingly.

"What should have happened by now?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Frankie said quickly, clearly unaware they had heard. "It's good actually."

There were several confused expressions on the five's part, but Frankie's and Argus's seemed concerned.

"What normally happens?" Olivia asked.

A large roar erupted from behind the five and they all froze.

"That happens," Frankie whimpered, and gulped.

Slowly, Callie turned around and the others followed her lead.

What they saw made them want to scream.

* * *

Any quotes you'd like me to use? Shoot me a message!


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me._

_- Harry Potter_

* * *

Chapter 3- Third Person POV

Normally, when you enter a camp, it's full of smiling people and welcoming words. People are practically begging to talk to you, since new people are the best.

At this particular camp, the six and Argus were welcomed by a big manticore and new campers were apparently a snack.

After a silent shocked moment, all Hades broke loose.

The manticore roared again, charging for the group faster than any imagined. Luckily, it was hit by something, which stunned it.

Five pairs of shocked eyes turned to Frankie, who was holding a bronze club. He was off of his crutches and his pants were suddenly… hairy?

"You're half sheep!" Callie yelped.

"Goat," Frankie said. "I'm a satyr. You guys are halfbloods."

They didn't have any time to think what that meant, because suddenly, the manticore was up and at them again, even worse this time. It charged, straight towards Olivia. Grady dove, tackling her, and the pair quickly stood up, surprised by the yelp from the crowd.

Jordan and Sam's yelps had intermixed, and both were holding something very strange in their hands. These mystery objects were weapons to be exact.

Jordan now wielded a trident. Sam held a long spear. Both were the same bronze as Frankie's club.

Callie's eyes were wide. She didn't hold a weapon like the other two. And in fact, as Grady and Olivia stood, they now held weapons of their own- Grady holding a sword and Olivia holding two daggers.

"Well," Callie said, her eyes locked on the manticores, "It was nice knowing you all."

The beast charged right for her. Frankie would have beaten it to her if Callie hadn't shoved him out of the way.

The two collided, and as they did, Callie kicked the thing in the stomach. Its eyes lit up and she felt its body vibrate. It let out a tortured howl and fell onto its back.

Callie took a shaky breath and went over to the fallen creature, the others hesitantly following. It convulsed on the ground, writhing and wiggling to and fro.

"Kill it," Callie muttered. "Send it back to the place it came from."

The group seemed to be shaken up, very much, so it was even more of a shock to them when an arrow pierced the monster's heart.

The group hadn't noticed, but a large crowd had gathered at the base of the hill. The leader of the crowd, a large man who seemed to be riding a horse, held the bow which had fired the arrow, and he was gazing at them. Now that the five had a better look, he _was_ a horse. A centaur they presumed.

"Demigods," he said his voice deep and regal, yet caring and warm. "You have fought bravely, especially you, Callie Caelum."

Callie gave a nod and the crowd gave a cheer.

"Fear has produced weapons for the others, but you have stayed strong. Fear brings out true leaders, brave ones at that. You have a weapon, of course child, your ring. But you felt this was inferior, which leads me to think you are different…"

There was an uncomfortable pause, in which Callie twisted her ring, murmurs spread through the crowd, and two pairs of jealous eyes glared at her.

"You must believe I have no manners. I am Chiron, centaur and teacher of heroes. Welcome to Camp Halfblood."


End file.
